1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle braking apparatus being characterized in that between a brake operation member and a fluid pressure booster, having a cylindrical control piston operating so that the reaction force based on the fluid pressure of a boosted fluid pressure application chamber facing the rear face of a master piston disposed in a master cylinder is balanced with the braking operation input from the brake operation member, for adjusting the fluid pressure of a fluid pressure source depending on the operation of the control piston in the axial direction and for applying the fluid pressure to the boosted fluid pressure application chamber, a stroke simulator, including an elastic device formed of a cylindrical elastic member, one end of which is made contact with a simulator piston connected to the brake operation member and slidably accommodated in the control piston in the axial direction, a sliding member making contact with the other end of the elastic member and a spring disposed between the sliding member and the control piston, and accommodated in the control piston, is provided.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-2006-282012 discloses a vehicle braking apparatus equipped with a stroke simulator in which an elastic device formed of an elastic member and a spring connected in series is disposed between the control piston of a fluid pressure booster and a brake operation member.
In the stroke simulator disclosed in JP-A-2006-282012 described above, the characteristic in the initial stage of the brake operation is generated by the elastic force of the spring and the stroke characteristic of the brake operation is then obtained by compressing the elastic member. However, since both end faces of the elastic member are formed into a flat face, the areas of the elastic member making contact with the sliding member and the simulator piston are unchanged in the initial stage of the stroke. Hence, an excessive difference occurs in characteristic in the transfer stage from the spring region to the elastic member region, and a feeling of strangeness is caused sometimes.